Commander
The Commanders are the secondary leaders of the Freedom's Flight. Commander is a closed rank, as there are only three at a time in the Flight. Commanders are subject to monthly Activity Checks.' '''This rank can only be held by a Pegasus or a winged Pegasus Hybrid. Overview The Flight has three Commanders, one for the Sentinels, one for the Strikers and a third for trade. Other than the Primary, they hold the greatest authority in the Flight. The main focus of the Commanders' duties is to ensure that the Flight is prepared at all times to be able to execute the Primary's orders. This includes daily training with both military Squadrons as well as coordination with their Sergeants to ensure the Flight's civilian population is efficiently aiding the Primary's goals. Each Commander has three Sergeants working directly under them. The Commanders are expected to be not only excellent soldiers and tacticians, but also natural leaders with the ability to inspire others. Commanders need to be exemplary, and lead by example. All three Commanders aid the Primary in keeping order among the Flight, as well as solving petty disputes between members as needed. The Commanders hold the highest authority in decision making when the Primary is not available, and can make decisions independently if the situation calls for it. While all three Commanders have a similar job description and share big-picture goals, the specialized nature of the two Squadrons give each military Commander a subtly different purview, while the third Commander works mostly with the Flock. The Sentinel Commander is mostly responsible for the internal workings of the Flight, including organizing of the Flock, policing the Flight's population, mapping guard patrols, and training new recruits. They oversee most workings inside the Aerie and the readiness of the Flight's homeland defense. With the Flight’s new, more political image, the Sentinel Commander is also responsible for overseeing rebuilding efforts in the Aerie. The Striker Commander oversees all Flight activity outside of the Aerie, and is responsible for the execution of the Primary's plans throughout Aquore. This includes all external trading, intelligence gathering, rescue missions, and all offensive military operations. They are responsible for monitoring enemy movement and leading the Flight's forces throughout the continent. With the Flight’s new, more political image, the the Striker Commanders duties increasingly consist of organizing Striker escorts for outgoing trade and political missions, as well as organizing clandestine intelligence gathering and contacts with Agitators. The Port Commander oversees trade and diplomatic activity; named after their role as the master of the underground port, their duties include outreach with Flight’s allies, organizing gathering parties to bring in trade goods, construction and maintaining of the Flight’s trade fleet of small rafts, as well as keeping track of incoming and outgoing funds and goods, and planning the distribution of supplies. The Port Commander works mostly with the Flock, but also with Strikers and Sentinels assigned under them. Rank Levels * '''25 AP | '''Your command is the backbone of the Flight. Receive '''a tier 1 talent' (first talent only) early to aid your focus. * 50 AP | '''Be prepared for anything. Commanders are given a free '''Two Handed Bladed Weapon '''and '''Helmet. * 75 AP | '''Strength is important, but it's not enough. Add '''15 SP to Wisdom. * 100 AP | ''' A powerful position requires a powerful companion. If your familiar slot is empty, receive a '''Vagabond Mythical or Rare familiar for free. Category:Ranks Category:Vagabonds